The Myserious Presence
by Kinu
Summary: Who are these two girls?Are they a threat? And what are they? A tail? Puppy ears? A sword?Hiei blushing?HUH!?PLEASE R&R!!FOURTH CHAPTER UP!!!^__^ENJOY!
1. Part One The Arrival

Kinu: This is my first story so it might not be really good, oh well!  
  
Misty: HEY! Don't forget me!  
  
Kinu: Oh Ya! This is Misty she helped me write this story.  
  
Misty: AND I'M NOT THE MISTY FROM POKEMON! GOT IT!  
  
Kinu: I think they got it.  
  
Misty: I feel much better now.  
  
Kinu: Well, Okay, lets get on with the story.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own anything of Yu Yu Hakusho. This is just a made up story. Just for fun. Nothing else. Enjoy! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Mysterious Presence Part One The Arrival  
  
Koenma is in his office in Spirit World filling out paper work as usual when Ogre runs in with Important news.  
  
Ogre: Koenma Sir, I have important news!  
  
Koenma: What! What is it?  
  
Ogre: Sir, We have spotted on our spirit detectors that a very powerful force is coming to Japan!  
  
Koenma: Did you say powerful?  
  
Ogre: Yes, I sure did Sir!  
  
Koenma: Get Yusuke on the case! Straightaway!  
  
Ogre: Yes Sir!  
  
Next scene: Yusuke is walking down the sidewalk with Kuwaraba, Hiei, Kurama, and Keiko.  
  
Keiko: Yusuke, lets go see a movie or something.  
  
Yusuke: Why Keiko? We already went to the Zoo and now you want to go to the movies!  
  
Keiko: Well, I'm very bored!  
  
Kuwaraba: The movies do sound fun come on Urameshi!  
  
Hiei: Movies are okay with me. What about you Kurama?  
  
Kurama: Sure, sounds fun.  
  
Yusuke: Fine then we'll go to the movies.  
  
Just as Yusuke was about to buy the movie tickets everyone around him froze, except Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwaraba. Koenma appeared.  
  
Koenma: Yusuke I have a new case for you and your gang.  
  
Yusuke: What is it Koenma?  
  
Koenma: There is a powerful force coming to Japan and I want you and your gang to find out if it's a threat or not.  
  
Kurama: Do you have any other information that could help us find this threat?  
  
Hiei: Ya, You know we can't just find them out of thin air. We need some sort of clues to find them.  
  
Koenma: All we know is that they are girls, two of them, to be precise.  
  
Yusuke: Okay we're on the case.  
Koenma unfroze everything.  
  
Keiko: Come on Yusuke buy the tickets.  
  
Yusuke: I'm sorry Keiko I have another job to do.  
  
Keiko: Okay, go ahead, but you owe me a movie when you're done!  
  
Yusuke: Okay.  
  
Kurama: Come on Yusuke lets set off to see if the powerful force is a threat or not.  
  
Hiei: Yes the faster we solve the case the better.  
  
Kuwaraba: Yeah! Cause I was really looking forward to a movie.  
  
Yusuke: Okay! Lets get on the case.  
  
Next Scene: Two girls by the names of Misty and Kinu get off a plane from the U.S. Kinu has red hair, is wearing a rimmed hat, with a short sleeve shirt, tennis shoes, and baggy jeans. Misty has black hair and is wearing a white head tie, baggy jeans with a sword hidden under everything, and a little red top shirt. They're both 14.  
  
Kinu: Wow! That was a long trip, but we finally made it! *Kinu turns to Misty* Misty what do you think about Japan? Isn't it pretty?  
  
Misty: Sure is, I guess it's not so bad.  
  
Kinu: I told you it wasn't too bad. I'm so glad that we both have the best grades in the class so that we get to be foreign exchange students, so that we get to come to Japan and go to school here.  
  
Misty: I guess that's okay.  
  
Kinu: Okay! Okay! It's more like great!  
  
Misty: Ya, Whatever!  
  
Kinu: Whatever to you too! Come on Misty; let's go have some fun while we're here.  
  
Misty: Sure I guess so, but remember we must not be caught using you know what.  
  
Kinu: Huh? Oh Ya! The you know what, I total forgot all about it.  
  
Misty: We mustn't forget that we are.  
  
Kinu: Just forget about that for one second and lets have some fun. Okay?  
  
Misty: Well, Okay! __________________________To be Continued________________________________  
  
Kinu: I hope you enjoyed it that was only the beginning. So it will get better as more as We move on into the story. Now Misty and me have some more thinking and typing to do. So just hang tight.  
  
Misty: Ya! Hang tight so you can see what the mysterious girls, Kinu and myself, are talking about. ^_____________^. Okay hope to post the next story soon. 


	2. Part Two They Meet!

Misty: MISTY HERE! About to put up the next chapter of the story.  
  
Kinu: HEY! Don't forget me!  
  
Misty: There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!  
  
Kinu: Whatever! *Rolls eyes*  
  
Misty: Well, Here's the second chapter of the story. Enjoy!  
  
Kinu: Yes! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Part Two They Meet!  
  
Kinu and Misty walked off to see the sights, but once they finished shopping they decided that maybe they should see what's in the woods cause they got very bored of the city. They needed to get some nature into them. So they walked off into the forest.  
  
Scene one part two: Yusuke, Kuwaraba, Kurama, and Hiei are looking around Japan to see if they can find the powerful force.  
  
Hiei: Um, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: *turns to Hiei* Yes!  
  
Hiei: Well, I'm just saying maybe we might look in the woods cause why would they be in the city shopping?  
  
Kurama: My thoughts exactly.  
  
Yusuke: So you're saying we should look in the woods?  
  
Hiei: Yes.  
  
Yusuke: Okay, makes sense for me.  
  
Scene two part two: Misty and Kinu are in the forest looking around. Misty keeps looking around to see if anyone is near. She senses nothing.  
  
Kinu: What's up with you Misty? You've been staring back and fourth sense we started walking in this forest.  
  
Misty: I was planning to let go.  
  
Kinu: *gasps * Are you serious?  
  
Misty: Yes I am! I need to practice so I've been seeing if anyone's around and there seems to be nobody. So, how about you let go to?  
  
Kinu: Well, All right! I've wanted to do this for along time sense we got off the plane. Now I can finally let go! Yay!  
  
Suddenly Misty pulls out a sword and starts to run as fast as she can around the forest cutting limbs and trees down. Kinu takes her rimmed hat off and under it was a pair of puppy ears. Also she takes off the gloves she was wearing and there are claws. Suddenly a one in a half-foot tail popped out behind her making a hole in her pants where the tail is sticking out. Kinu starts running around freely jumping around, skipping on tree by tree.  
  
Kinu: This is fun! YAY! Misty are you sure there is nobody around us?  
  
Misty: I'm sure! *Smiles*  
  
Suddenly Misty and Kinu sense a presence in the air.  
  
Kinu: Misty can you sense that?  
  
Misty: Yes I can!  
  
Kinu: Who do you think it could be? Could it be something dangerous?  
  
Misty: Maybe? I really can't tell.  
  
Yusuke and the gang are walking around in the forest.  
  
Kinu: Hurry Misty hide up in this tree with me!  
  
Misty: Okay! *They both jump up into a tree*  
  
Suddenly as Yusuke and the gang were walking around, Hiei and Kurama turned around cause they sensed something in the tree so they jumped into the same tree Kinu and Misty were hiding in. A fight broke out. Kurama facing Kinu with his speed and her claws, and Misty facing Hiei with his sword and her sword. Yusuke and Kuwaraba stopped and watched Hiei and Kurama fight.  
  
Hiei: Who are you?  
  
Kinu: Why do you want to know?  
  
Yusuke: Cause I'm a spirit Detective and we're trying to figure out if you're plotting against Japan or not! That's why!  
  
Misty: *Hiei and Misty fighting with there swords* Why do you suspect us plotting?  
  
Kurama: Cause your spirit energy is higher then the average human.  
  
Kinu: Well as you can see we're not human!  
  
Kuwaraba: Then what are you?  
  
Misty: *turns to Kinu* should we tell them? *Misty puts her sword down and the fighting stops *  
  
Kinu: *Puts her claws down* Okay.  
  
___________________To be Continued._____________________________________  
  
Kinu: Wow! That was very exciting!  
  
Misty: Yep sure was!  
  
Kinu: Well! Everyone Misty and I hope to add more soon. So as Misty and Myself would say .  
  
Kinu\Misty: We hope to write back soon and don't die on us. ^_________________^ 


	3. Part Three They Tell All

Yusuke: Yusuke here! In the last chapter we met two girls by the names of Kinu and Misty. They are really nice right now we aren't for sure, but you better beware of Misty; she can really get a temper. She looks like she can go well with Hiei. Kinu is the nice one she is very hyper, and I think she's all right for Kurama even though Kurama isn't the hyper type. Still that's just my opinion. I wonder if they are friends or foes? But by the looks of them they seem to be my age, which is 14 and their appearance, which they both look cute, but if Keiko found out I said that.  
  
Keiko: *appears out of nowhere and slaps Yusuke*Oh Yusuke! You're such a jerk! So you think Kinu and Misty are cuter than I am?  
  
Yusuke: Uh.Owww.No Keiko! I'm not saying that!  
  
Keiko: Don't lie to me Yusuke Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: I'm not Keiko, really!  
  
Keiko: Oh whatever Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Owww. That hurt! Well anyways here's Misty and Kinu!  
  
Kinu: *blink* Um.well okay, Kinu and Misty here, ready to present the next chapter of The Mysterious Presence. Very spooky!  
  
Misty: *creeps behind Kinu*BOO!  
  
Kinu: AH! Don't scare me like that; you'll give me a heart attack!  
  
Misty: Whatever, Well what are you waiting for present it already!  
  
Kinu: Okay! I will. One more thing I hope you didn't die on us!  
  
Misty: *snickers* Okay here it is the next chapter in the story. It about when Kinu and Misty tell who they are and what they are doing in Japan. Enjoy! ^^  
  
Part Three They Tell All  
  
Misty: Well, we're. It's kind of hard to explain.  
  
Kinu: Oh! I want to tell them! Well, my name is Kinu, and I'm hanyou. I'm half puppy, and half human. Woof! And Misty here, she is a fire apparition. *Giggles*  
  
Hiei: *looks at Misty then he looks at Kinu* So Misty, you are a fire apparition?  
  
Misty: Yes, I am why do you want to know?  
  
Hiei: I have my reasons.  
  
Misty/Hiei: *they kept staring at each other*  
  
Yusuke: Is that the truth and why are you here?  
  
Kinu: Yes it is the truth and we are here cause we get very good grades, and so we are foreign exchanges students.  
  
Kuwaraba: Huh?  
  
Kurama: Oh. I understand.  
  
Hiei: Me to. *Hiei and Misty are still staring at each other*  
  
Kinu: *blink* you do? Cool! I didn't think you would understand, but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Kurama: Well of coarse we would, why wouldn't you think we would understand?  
  
Kinu: Well, in the U.S. other demons and demon hunters kept chasing us and they always thought we were lying, and to survive we would have to fight. So when we got the offer to go to Japan we took it immediately.  
  
Yusuke: Well you guys are safe with us.  
  
Kinu: Are you serious?  
  
Kurama: Of coarse!  
  
Kinu: Oh! Thank you. *Keeps staring at Kurama with gratuity*  
  
Suddenly Koenma appeared.  
  
Koenma: So I see you found the big energy I sensed.  
  
Kinu: Wow! Who is that!  
  
Koenma: I am Koenma I run the spirit world.  
  
Misty: You do?  
  
Koenma: Yes I do!  
  
Misty/Kinu: *started to crack up laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Koenma: What are you laughing at?  
  
Kinu: It's just that you have a binky. *Still is laughing*  
  
Koenma: Grrr! The nerve!  
  
Yusuke: HAHAHAHAHA! That's exactly what I thought!  
  
Hiei/Kurama/Misty/Kinu/Kuwaraba/Yusuke: *are cracking up laughing* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Koenma: Quite laughing!  
  
They all slowly stopped laughing, and when they did Yusuke had something to ask Misty and Kinu.  
  
Yusuke: Misty, Kinu, would you like to join our gang and help us fight demons.  
  
Hiei: Hey you can't do that!  
  
Yusuke: Well I just did!  
  
Misty: Well *was speechless*  
  
Kinu: Um.Thanks for the offer but we'll have to think about it.  
  
Kurama: You don't have to if you want to, but just in case we would love to have you.  
  
Hiei: But.Ah! No they can't! *Starts to blush*  
  
Yusuke: Oh! Hiei I understand you like.*and was interrupted by Hiei*  
  
Hiei: Don't ever think of such nonsense! *Walks away*  
  
Yusuke: Okay! You don't have to get mean on me! Sheesh!  
  
Kinu: How will we reach you when we have come up with our answer?  
  
Misty: That's an easy one! I read his mind.  
  
Yusuke: Hey! Stay out of my head!  
  
Misty: Sorry! We are going to his school Kinu!  
  
Kinu: Oh! Yay! So I hope to see you!  
  
Kuwaraba: Okay!  
  
Kinu and Misty went home, and Yusuke, Kuwaraba, Hiei, Kurama, and Keiko saw a movie. When the movie was over Yusuke kept thinking to himself about what Kinu and Misty's answer would be. __________________________To be Continued_____________________________________  
  
Kinu: Wow! That was exciting! ^_^  
  
Misty: Sure was! And Koenma!  
  
Kinu/Misty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kinu: While Misty and myself are writing the next chapter, hold on and don't go anywhere, and don't go insane about the next chapter and what's going to happen.  
  
Misty: Just hang tight and so long! ^_^ 


	4. Part Four The Decision

Kinu: We're back! We finally got the next chapter done.  
  
Misty: Yeah.  
  
Kinu: I don't have much to say right now, so here it is the next chapter in the story.  
  
Misty: Sure, here it is.  
  
The next day as Yusuke was walking to school, with Keiko, Yusuke spotted Kinu and Misty dressed in the same uniform that Keiko was dressed in. Kinu was wearing a rimmed hat, like she always does, and Misty a white head tie.  
  
Yusuke: Hey! Kinu! Misty! Over here!  
  
Kinu and Misty saw Yusuke, and went over to him.  
  
Kinu: Hello Yusuke.  
  
Misty: Hello.  
  
Keiko: Yusuke, are these the girls, Misty and Kinu, you were talking about?  
  
Yusuke: Yes they are.  
  
Keiko: Oh, hello I'm Keiko nice to meet you.  
  
Misty/Kinu: Nice to meet you too.  
  
Yusuke: Well we better get to class before we're late, and one more thing, no hats are a loud in school and white head ties.  
  
Misty: Ah, well we have a note from our old teachers at the university saying we're aloud to wear them, and the teachers at the school understand. They think it's an experiment of some sort. Which actually you know what's under the hat and head tie?  
  
Yusuke: Well kind of but yes I do know, now lets go to class.  
  
Kinu: Wait! Our answer is yes. We will help you.  
  
Misty: We sure will.  
  
Kinu: It sounds fun.  
  
Kuwaraba showed up.  
  
Kuwaraba: Hi Kinu, Misty.  
  
Kinu/Misty: Hello Kuwaraba!  
  
Keiko: Well, lets go to class now.  
  
Misty: All right.  
  
School started and ended.  
  
Kinu: That was really fast!  
  
Misty: Sure, whatever.  
  
Kinu: Well Yusuke we have to go back to our apartment we stay at.  
  
Yusuke: Okay, I hope to see you soon again. Bye.  
  
Misty: Okay bye. See you too.  
  
Misty and Kinu went to their apartment. As they opened the door the phone rang. It was Simaru. She wanted to come down too because she started having the same problems that Kinu and Misty did. She was being hunted and chased. Misty picked the phone up.  
  
Misty: Hello?  
  
Simaru: Hello, Misty is that you?  
  
Misty: Why, yes it is.  
  
Misty put Simaru on speakerphone, so that Kinu can hear what Simaru has to say.  
  
Simaru: *is breathing hard* I need to come down there.  
  
Kinu: Oh hi Simaru, What do you mean?  
  
Simaru: I can't stand it hear. I can't fight anymore. I need to come down there.  
  
Misty: Calm down.  
  
Kinu: Okay  
  
Simaru: You really mean it?  
  
Misty: We do.  
  
Kinu: Okay. We'll send you the tickets to come down.  
  
Simaru: Oh thank you.  
  
Misty: Your welcome.  
  
Misty and Kinu hung the phone up and mailed the tickets. After they did that, they went to see Yusuke and the gang. Kinu and Misty found Yusuke walking down the street with Kurama and Hiei. Kinu and Misty ran up to them.  
  
______________________To be Continued___________________________________  
  
Kinu: I wonder what Kinu and Misty will have to say to Yusuke?  
  
Misty: And what his answer will be?  
  
Kinu: Oh Well Find out in the next chapter. And so long for now ^____^ 


End file.
